Another Life
by HuhPuhKuh
Summary: What if Bella changed her mind about who she wanted to be with? Bella/Jacob. My first story; please don't butcher me XD Please review!


**_Heeeeeeey, this is my first story. Please don't chop me up _**

**_This is before Bella is married and changed._**

**_I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters._**

Jacob's POV

I anxiously paced back and forth outside my tiny home. My mouth felt tight and my cheeks were wet. I was glad Billy was out at Sue Clearwater's, so he wouldn't have to see his son crying. I stopped pacing and sighed. My mind was made up.

I made my way into the cramped living room and picked up the phone, cradling it in my left hand. I sighed again, thinking of reasons to stall, but started to dial abrutbly when I remembered I didn't have much time. It rang once, twice, three times before someone finally picked up.

"Hello?"

My pulse started to quicken. That voice made my heart sing.

"Bella, it's me. I need to talk to you. Can we meet somewhere? Please?"

"Jacob," she breathed my name. I could just see her closing her eyes with a small smile across her lips.

"Bella ... are you still you?"

There was hesitation in her voice. "Yes. I am."

My sigh was full of relief. "I'm so happy to hear that. Can we meet up, Bella? Right now. It's rather important."

She was silent for a few seconds, and I pictured her beautiful face concentrating, trying to decide whether or not to meet me. "Okay ... yes. Definately. Where?"

"Our beach. Uh ... is your blo-- I mean, is Edward there?"

"No,'' She said simply. "He's gone hunting with Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle. He won't be back for two days. Sunday."

"What, no babysitter?" I teased, grinning.

I heard her chuckle. "Nah. Charlie's home. They trust him enough to leave me with him."

"Okay. That's good, because I wanted to talk to you alone. Meet me in twenty minutes?"

"Alright. I'll see you soon, Jake," she breathed in a voice that kicked my heart into high gear.

"'Bye, Bella." I hung up and started running to the field.

--

Bella's POV

I didn't know what to expect when I picked up the phone. I felt Jacob was going to call, but I had no idea what he would say. Would he yell? Cry? It made me heart ache knowing I had hurt him. I could feel the hole in my chest coming back. But this time Jacob couldn't fix it. Edward couldn't either. Nor could any of the Cullens, or Charlie or Renée and Phil or Angela and Ben or Mike. I had to fix this on my own this time.

I checked the Caller ID. Yep, I was right.

"Hello?" My mouth suddenly felt dry and my stomache twisted into knots as I felt my heart rate speed up.

"Bella, it's me. I need to talk to you. Can we meet somewhere? Please?"

"Jacob," I closed my eyes, savoring his voice. I smiled a little.

"Bella ... are you still you?"

I started to speak, but stopped. Yes, I was still human. But I wasn't his Bella, the one he knew and loved. "Yes. I am."

He sighed like he had been holding his breath for years, estatic to feel the oxygen in his lungs. "I'm so happy to hear that. Can we meet up, Bella? Right now. It's rather important." His voice was urgent.

I didn't respond right away. What if we both got hurt worse by meeting up? "Okay ... yes. Definately. Where?"

"Our beach. Uh ... is your blo-- I mean, is Edward there?"

"No. He's gone hunting with Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle. He won't be back for two days. Sunday."

"What, no babysitter?" I could just picture him smiling my smile.

I uttered a low laugh. "Nah. Charlie's home. They trust me enough to leave me with him."

"Okay. That's good, because I wanted to talk to you alone. Meet me in twenty minutes?"

I wondered why he couldn't just say whatever he needed to say on the phone, but pushed that reasoning away. I _needed_ to see Jacob Black more than anything. "Alright. I'll see you soon, Jake," I said his name as if it was silk.

"'Bye, Bella." I heard a click.

I called to Charlie. "Charlie, I'm going to La Push!" I didn't need to explain.

"Alright, Bella. Don't come home too late. Have fun. No motorcycles." He seemed absorbed into the game on TV.

I grabbed my keys and sprinted toward the truck, starting it up and driving away before I even had my seatbelt on. I snickered as I quickly fastened it, for the sake of Cheif Charlie Swan. I gunned it as fast as I could, which wasn't fast at all, to mine and Jacob's beach.


End file.
